The American and the Australian
by watchurback
Summary: Kat and Patrick are going out. Everything appears to be blissful until they face some obstacles: Getting daddy Walter to approve of Patrick, Joey “pay-back-time” Donner and Kat’s transfer to Sarah Lawrence. Discontinued due to lack of interest n reviewers
1. Default Chapter

**The American and the Australian**

Summary: Kat and Patrick are going out. Everything appears to be blissful until they face some obstacles: Getting daddy Walter to approve of Patrick, Joey "pay-back-time" Donner and Kat's transfer to Sarah Lawrence.

Chapter 1

2 days after the movie

Katarina's P.O.V.

First bell. Must go attend algebra now. And I'd better maintain perfect punctuality; I wouldn't want after school detention- the amount of time I consume in school is ample. Tardiness is accounted for strictly here.

And the subject my rebellion for today? Chewing gum. Prohibited a few days ago. Hope somebody will attempt busting me, as I'm in the mood of defying a dictator.

Damn those rascals blocking my way. Hehe It's amazing how intimidating one glare in the hallway can make you. And surprise surprise. Here comes my boyfriend, the supposedly demon-in-disguise: Patrick Verona. Even though he's adorable (his attitude, his profoundness, his musical talents, his looks with the exception of that hair which isn't quite presentable and much more) I never enlighten him upon these complimentary opinions as I'm showing him the courtesy of 'keeping him on his toes'... besides, his ego isn't exactly the size of an atom.

He has a lime green pullover today that would get him a blunt naught from our modern day's fashion police. That's another thing why he's the guy for me, we have one major thing in common: we don't give a shit what other people think. We exist to please ourselves.

Since I'm in a rush now, I just slugged him on his shoulder as a greeting. Know how he returned my delicate act of affection? Slapped me on my ass. Vigorously. And now it's throbbing.

Note to self: Get back at him for that.

"Babe," he called after me in his Oz rich accent that Bianca thinks is incredibly sexy "got any more of that gum? It's a cigar substitute."

"Sure," I said, coming to a halt. It's so sweet of him to become a non-smoker for me. And he's working on becoming sober too! Anyway, I tried thinking of something cool dripping with sarcasm but failed so I pathetically settled on "but say the precise password: please. For I predictably proudly posses a packet in my pockets."

OK, that was stupid. I sounded like an imaginative toddler. But I have to admit that I was impressed at my own alliteration, if only Mr. Morgan were here to hear this for extra credit in English. I need it at the moment. If only he didn't overlook the fact that my vocabulary is at a higher standard than my fellow-classmates.

"A packet powered by my imagination." (Regaining my serious tone, realizing I've rambled too much) "So no I don't. But you can ask Bianca. She's the one who gave me this. But I think she's distributed the last one already, it's a protest on the new futile gum rule. Power of sibling positive influence."

"Positive?" He laughed, "Are you so sure about that? My typical Kat. Well are you done with the one you're chewing now?"

Exasperated at his quality of persistence, I smashed my lips against his and plopped the piece of crap into his mouth using my tongue (doesn't he get the gist of my speed-increasion plight?). He tried to kiss me but pulled away and yelped in pain when I painfully bit his tongue.

I distinctively heard someone whisper to her friend, "Mr. Stay-Away-Or-I'll-You-Alive-For-Lunch with Ms. I-hate-anyone-who-doesn't-fit-into-my-category-of-perfection, together?! What happened to the world?"

Second bell. I yielded to my earlier strive of making an early appearance to class.

"Sorry, Patty," I said in a loud teasing voice, ignoring everyone's gapes "but vengeance is irresistible. Maybe you'll think triple next time you're tempted to spank me in public."

Talk about karma! In an equal (and doubtlessly embarrassed) tone he said: "Come on Katty, if you wanted me to pull you into a fiery kiss instead you didn't need to create this scene. You could've just asked."

I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of his statement.

Satisfied that he made me lighten up, he turned to our amused audience and ordered "OFF TO CLASS, PEOPLE! You're all going to end up in deep trouble, second bell's gone off a while ago."

Snapping out of oblivion, everyone scattered away frantically.

He kneeled down and whispered, "that hurt, you know."

"So much for being Mr. Tough guy." I whispered back "You can get your own revenge later. After school. At your place. That is if I don't get detention, I'm REALLY late incase you failed to notice- considering I'm monitored twice as strongly as the rest of the student body by our paranoid teachers."

"Yes, well you can't exactly blame them for being paranoid, after all the stuff you've been up to." He smiled, gazing fondly at me "But if they do give you detention- I'll think of something to get you outta there."

"Duh." I replied, shooting him a significant smile "you do owe me, big-time."

I took the liberty of pecking him on the cheek before heading off.

I unsuccessfully tried to avoid my worry about our relationship when I accommodate at Sarah Lawrence. I'm accustomed to having him around. I'll miss him so damn much.

Mandela just popped up beside me out of the blue.

"I witnessed the Shakespearian scenario you erected just there…" she informed me "so what was with that gum-packet twaddle anyway?"

End of P.O.V.

Joey watched heatedly as Kat and Patrick embraced in the parking lot after school. He decided to approach the guy before he got in to his car (Kat's left already).

"Listen man," he said sternly "I consider the money I gave you a big loss."

Patrick glanced at his watch impatiently.

"Good for you." he replied, "Want to know my interest in your considerations? Equivalent to the weight of a sand grain. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Yeah I hired you to do the job." Joey snarled, seething "But that's just it: it wasn't a job. You're the shrew's man now. You didn't need the money to date her. If anything, I did you a favor- otherwise you would've gave up on her and so you two wouldn't be a couple now."

Patrick rose and glared venomously at the shorter boy. "Want your money back? Watchu planning on doing about it hot-shot-wannabe?"

"Oh, only make you regret it. Big time." Joey vowed "you and that cow-"

But he didn't continue. Patrick had punched him on the face.

"Fuck you, faggot!" Joey bellowed, falling onto the floor and bleeding "I've been physically abused enough this week as it is!"

"You should've thought better than to insult a girl at her boyfriend's face, then." Patrick said offhandedly "And threaten me in the process, nevertheless!"

"The reason I want the cash is because I fucking need it now you bastard." Joey said, clutching his wounds "I'm a model who's temporarily been deliberately disfigured by people who think they can get away with it!"

"You'll live, unfortunately," Patrick retorted, hopping into his car, "I'm in nobody's debt, clear? And you'd better maintain distance from Kat and I. Or there wont be no modeling for quite a long time. And it'll give people's sights a vacation; not seeing your hideous form in the ads for a while. And another thing, aim another swear word in my direction and I promise you I'll present you with a black left eye to match your right one."

Joey watched despairingly as his car zoomed off.

'I should've been taller,' he bitterly thought, still lying on the ground- in too much pain to try to get up 'I would've had him down myself in a jiffy'

He unexpectedly felt a tug on his arms.

"Come on", a slender brunette said in a British accent, pulling him up "I'll help if you show me a little cooperation."

He got to his feet.

"Thanks for that."

"It was nothing. Er, do I know you?" She wanted to know; puzzled "you look awfully familiar."

"Um. Yeah." He said, covering his blood with some tissue "Joey Donner. Model."

"Hello Joey. Being a model explains why I find you familiar, because I suppose I've come across your picture." She eyed his injuries pitifully. "I saw your interesting little encounter with... a foe, I presume? Should I fetch you a first aid kit from the nurse?"

"That's all right. Just some surgery, medicine, some make-up and I'm good as new," he said casually, suppressing a wince "Speaking of familiar, I don't recognize you. Are you new here?"

"Exchange student," she said, extending her hand. He shook it. "Stephanie Wotson."

"Cool to meet your acquaintance, Steph. You from England?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't address me by that nickname- a heartbreaker used it on me before. I've arrived from Milwaukee, actually" She said, grinning, "Exactly where he who gave you gave you this scar," she noted mystiquely, imitating Mr. Olivander from the Harry Potter movie, touching his wound "was at last year."

Joey's jaws swung uncontrollably open from shock, "Patrick? Milwaukee? Not prison?"

She giggled "Yes, Patrick, my ex. Yes, Milwaukee, the city. And yeah most definitely not prison; I understand how vile he can be but surely he's not that evil?"

Joey's jaws, if possible, swung even wider. "Your ex? You guys were an item?"

The girl looked perplexed and slightly offended. "I hope you are not implying that he's too good to date me?"

"On the contrary, I mean- the opposite: You're too much for him."

She smiled shyly at that compliment.

Then an idea (a.k.a. an intrigue) hit him. He cracked a cunning smile.

"Love," he said charmingly, full of adrenaline from his potential conspiracy "I have a beautiful little task for you- hear me out and prepare to execute it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My Prerogative is actually sung by Britney Spears.

AN: Thank you very much, Rissa and NAISY- if it weren't for your encouraging reviews I would not have proceeded to this chapter in a hurry.

Chapter 2

"Hey Mr. Verona," Kat greeted, entering the house with Patrick by her side.

"Caitlyn," he said, not looking up from his newspaper "good to see ya again. Patrick, my boy, come here and let your old man show you a fab new tattoo he applied on to the bottom of his right foot."

"Another one?" Patrick groaned "Kat you can just go right into my room. I'll be-"

"No no," Kat grinned, setting her guitar down by a coffee table. "I wanna see your father's tattoo as well."

"And now, presenting..." Mr. Verona began "the golden S.U.V." he held his foot right up so that they saw a picture of an S.U.V. carved onto his flesh.

"Interesting, dad." Patrick said, in an obvious dull tone "but you should spend greens more carefully. You've been throwing everything away on a new tattoo every week."

"Ahh... lighten up, lad." The dad growled "what's a life when you can't have fun? We don't exist merely to find a place to sleep in and fill our bellies. And I didn't put one on last week- did I? So there."

"What's a life when you've got skin cancer..." Kat began "and when your flesh begins hurting because you've been playing around with it, with I would call dangerous art, Mr. Verona?"

Mr. Verona merely waved his hand "if my skin hurts I'll cope with the pain. Cigars and alcohol weren't invented for nothing. As for skin cancer, if I die, whatever's waiting for me up there is better than what I have here?"

"Where did the vase and the woman portrait go?" Patrick asked, looking around the lounge.

"Needed the money so I sold 'em," he answered uneasily "ah what's two bloody decoratives when you're a content guy, eh?"

"Whatever." Patrick huffed. "C'mon Kat."

"In a hurry to go hit it now, aren't we?" he laughed "Ya I would too, if I hadn't done it in a long time either, son."

"Just ignore him," Patrick told Kat as she picked up her guitar and headed to his room "he's a bit of a lunatic."

"I can see where your characteristic chromosomes come from then. Kidding. Well I guess there are three types of parents," Kat said, slouching on his bed "the ones like my father whom are over-protective... then again there are the ones like your dad who are so laid back they'd simply go like 'too bad' if they found out that you've gotten murdered or something... and of course the parents in the third category are the normal ones who lye in between the first and the second classifications."

"I agree, smartass," Patrick said, lying down on the floor across her with a cushion supporting his head "my mum falls in the third one, that's for sure... I never imagined saying this, but I miss her, man."

"I miss my mother too." Kat said miserably "she left three years ago... and she was normal too. She would convince father not to be so strict with us, that is to say Bianca and I... anyway she annulled her marriage to father, became a prostitute and apparently moved to Jamaica. We haven't heard from her ever since. For all we know she could be dead. Her behavior shocked us so we've slowly gotten over it all as opposed to following right on our asses when she walked out on us."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Patrick said sympathetically "and I'm glad you can talk about it bravely. The girls I used to date would get all emotional over sensitive topics and would blubber all over me. I wouldn't mind if they did it once in a while but Jesus- they did it 24/7."

"No kidding, you'd actually found girls who liked you?" Kat said, smirking. "Oh right, of course you did; they're the gothic ones who sat on the back of the class, dribbling all over their desks and figuratively picking their noses and flashing their bosoms hoping anyone would notice them..."

Patrick threw a comb at her.

"Thanks," she said, taking it after it was unsuccessfully aimed at her head and brushed her hair by the mirror "so... what's the story with your mum?"

"I told her I would prefer living with my dad," Patrick groaned "she made my life hell; she'd bring in strange men all the time and they'd get drunk and all sorts of shit happened. I'd prefer not to discuss it."

"Understandable," Kat sighed, picking her guitar and taking a seat on a couch "anyway... I want to play you this song I've been composing for the past three years, I want someone's view on it. Someone other than angel Bianca who thought it was too 'misanthropistish'. I've decided to go for a rocky r&b sound for a change. But it's still angry-girl music, mind you."

"I'm all ears," Patrick said, "Should I get my camera?"

"Save the film for my real performance," she said. "Ok here goes.

**My Prerogative **

_Spoken:_  
People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is...  
Can you handle mine?

They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
That's my prerogative  
They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn  
Getting boys is how I live  
Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about my sister  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago  
Before I won this fight

_Chorus:_

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission,

make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
You can't tell me what to do

Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange relationships really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission,

make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
That's my prerogative

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission,

make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
You can't tell me what to do

why can't I live my life  
without all of the things  
That people say  
oh oh

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission,

make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm use to)  
I don't need permission,

make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)"

Patrick got up and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"A clap or a compliment would have been just fine, you know," She said, smiling at him.

"I dunno..." he said, "but I say, do whatever you wanna do."

"I'm glad you've related to the message of the song, then" she said, and for the first time she actually kissed him (first).

Her mobile rang... 2 seconds later Patrick's phone rang too. They broke apart, flustered.

"Coincidence," Kat muttered (about their devices sounding at the same time) and answered.

"Yes, dad." Kat said in a bored tone "told you I'm at Mandella's. No you can't talk to her for a sec as proof because I uh, left her house minutes ago um, to see this guy friend for like, a few minutes. What I'm not allowed to do that now? Yes, he's not a drug addict. No, his parents aren't crazed alcoholics. His mum is a respectful doctor and his dad is a college professor, if you must know. No, I don't know at which university he lectures, I'll ask later only if you strongly insist. Seriously, dad, lighten up! Yes, the mum's here but the dad's not as he's at work! Really now, I have to go. Fine, in 15 minutes... promise. Can I hang up now? Good, goodbye."

The minute she hung up she took the cushion Patrick was leaning on minutes ago and muffled her scream in it. Patrick had taken the receiver to the bathroom and was talking to someone there. He emerged a few minutes later looking harassed.

"Can't be as bad as mine," Kat growled.

"Why? Who was it?" Patrick wanted to know.

"My dad. I had to tell him a few white lies to get away with this," she said "seriously, it's not like I'm weak enough to get raped. If anything, guys should fear of me raping them."

When she said the last sentence she looked at Patrick cunningly and jokefully, whom smiled back mischievously.

"It's hard to believe you're a virgin, as a matter of fact," Patrick said, going to a nearby fridge right out his room and coming back with snacks. He threw Kat a 'Lays' packet and a diet coke can.

"Who says I'm a virgin?" Kat said, flushing pink, but she said it in her firm mater-of-fact tone.

"Oh really?" Patrick said curiously, wolfing down a sandwich "who with?"

"Joey." She said shortly.

"Explains everything."

A few minutes of silence followed this. Both pretended to be absorbed in their food.

"Does your dad know?" He asked, breaking the tension.

"No. Just Biance. And Mandella knows too."

"Interesting. You got away with it?"

"Told you... my mum convinced him to go easy on us so he didn't mind me going out a lot back then."

"Oh. How did it go?"

"I regret it ofcourse... because he used me? I feel robbed. Sucks like hell."

"Mhmm..."

"I gotta go now..." Kat said, after finishing her drink "dad expects me to be home- shocker."

"So soon?" Patrick asked. "But we didn't get down to any business."

"And we will not be going down to no 'business'," Kat said, getting her guitar ready "save it for our wedding night, I say. It'll make it special."

She ruffled his hair and headed out.

"See you tomorrow," she called, departing.

Kat arrived home, thinking it's strange how all the lights were switched off. She placed her guitar by the door and was just about to ascend the stairs when the lights flickered on.

Her dad appeared from view, sitting in the living room, staring at her in an accusatory way.

"I thought I'd set my rules," he said, trying to maintain calmness "and I had expected them to be understood and obeyed, especially from you."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Kat asked impatiently.

He got up and glared down at her. "Don't play dumb with me. I know what you've been up to."

Kat's heart skipped a beat.

"I spoke to Mandella's parents," he said, circling her and eyeing her reproachfully "they said that Mandella was off at her violin lessons since school ended for the day and that the last persons to enter their home were the plumbers, whom arrived early in the morning."

Kat was feeling too slow to think of a cover up story that she could possibly get away with.

"Ok," she said, yielding "I'm sorry then."

She actually sounded sincere.

"So..." Mr. Walter said, "Are you planning on telling me what you were up to, at all? It's not like I would've beat you up or eaten you over dinner, if you were honest. But I must express my disappointment in you. I trusted you. And you've lied to me. You've disrespected me by disobeying me behind my own back... when you're perfectly aware of how much I worry about you. When you know that I know better than you and that I only want what's best for you and your sister was it too much to ask for? For a little cooperation on making sure that your life will run smoothly?"

"You wouldn't have permitted it, should I have told you that I was going over to my boyfriend's house." Kat said defiantly, in confession.

"I would have warned you to take precaution," he almost yelled "how long have you known this boy, in the first place? And for instance, I could've made you beware of him or his brother and probably maniac father drugging your food. And from the crumbs on your shirt I know he's offered you something. Oh great, things are getting out of control, my worst fear realized..."

"Please," Kat said, rolling her eyes and rubbing off the crumbs "you should save these tips for Bianca. 'I' can tell when a guy's dangerous. Listen, my life isn't screwed up. I'm not pregnant. I'm going to Sarah Lawrence's. I'm in good health. Really, what's missing? We've been over this before, I can control my own life, thank you."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to raise two girls single-handedly and so that they'd grow up into respectable young woman and keep the family name dignified?" He slicked back his hair in frustration. "You are not to see this boy, other than in school. At least not until I see him for myself first."

"You want me to introduce you to Patrick?" Kat asked, weary.

"Unless you want me to humiliate you by going to your school myself and surprising him with my unexpected appearance. Patrick, is it?"

"No, we wouldn't want any surprise appearances, would we?" Kat said, wishing she were someone else "Fine then. I'll make an appointment for you to see him."

"Tomorrow," he said "the sooner the better. For the both of us, trust me."

"I'm sure, now can I go up to my room to sulk in peace?"

"Interrogation over." He announced.

"Woohoo," Kat said sarcastically, stalking off.

"No respect," he mumbled, picking up his phone and dialing a number "bet my blood pressure's risen up. Dear Lord, I ask for your assistance."

Kat went up to her bedroom miserably and pondered on the situation.

The minute her dad will lay eyes on Patrick he'll assume that he's a gangster leader, what with the hair and all.

Meanwhile at Patrick's house...

The doorbell rang.

"Coming, don't get your pants wet!" Mr. Verona said, only wearing a white vest and jogging pants. He opened the door.

A teenage brunette stood before him.

"Hello, sir." She said politely, grabbing his hand and shaking it "This is Stephanie. I called earlier, because I mean to see your son."

The father eyed her up and down "why... are you his girlfriend?"

"Kind of..." she said.

"Hate ta disappoint ya beautiful, but that looser Patrick's already got a mate. Was here minutes ago. But you can always, ahem, lay with a sexy, more worthwhile man."

He puffed his chest up.

Stephanie laughed as if she thought it was funny, "Never mind. Maybe uh... perhaps his girlfriend... maybe his first girlfriend will show up again... so I'll... I'll see him at school tomorrow. Tell him I stopped by, please."

She rushed off.

"Joey," she called to the figure behind the bushes, after the coast was clear "we don't need to get this done today. The dad is a pervert. You would've chickened out from entering that house if you were in my shoes."

Joey emerged.

"If I had your feet my shoes would be trainers instead of sandals, my choice of feminine shoes. Oh well, guess there's always tomorrow then..." he said, disappointed.

Back at the Stratford house, Mr. Stratford was making a phonecall.

"Mrs. Smithers, hello. It's Walter here with you, across the street from you. How are you doing, it's been a while. And how's your husband? Really? That's nice, congratulate him for me then. I'm good, I'm good. The girls miss you. No you can't tell me that you've been busy... because when Jenanive left, remember how you assured me that the girls are as good as your daughters and you promised me that you'd always care for them? I believe that mothers should never be too preoccupied for their daughters. Anyway, I'm not asking much. The point here is that I want you to drop by tomorrow, for a cup of tea. And bring along your son, Mitch, I believe he's Katarina's age. They'll get along famously, I'm sure. I hear he's quite a gentleman now. Of course I wouldn't mind, respective parents usually have respectable offspring, am I not right? Ahahahaha. Wonderful! Thanks. Five it is then. Have a nice day, yes. I'll tell 'em. I'm glad, and no problem. Uhuh you too... bye."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A huge thank-you to Lycanthropia and Rattyrowe. Changed the title; I like this one better.

Chapter 3

"Patrick, phone!" Mr. Verona shouted.

"Listen," Patrick said in an annoyed tone, picking up "you'd better stop this right away. You don't know who you're messing with."

"A child who can't even bail himself out of detention?" Kat suggested, sniggering. "What the hell is up with you?"

"Oh, hey Kat," Patrick said, a little less feisty out of relief "I thought you were someone else..."

"Obviously. Stalker?" Kat asked.

"More like sad person," Patrick said uneasily "keeps uh... pranking me and Dad."

"Dad and I," she corrected him "call the conncection center and ask them to divert the person's calls elsewhere."

"Nah, I'll just threaten that asshole, a hell of a lot more simpler," he contradicted.

"I'm sure he or she will be so intimidated, that they'll come groveling all over your feet." Kat said, sarcastically "anyway what you up to?"

"Homework," he answered, "I've just been accepted into 3 colleges. One, the fourth one, that I've applied to rejected me. So I gotta boost my grades up a little to keep my options completely open. You?"

"Nothing," she sighed, thinking it's an inappropriate time and place to discuss Sarah Lawrence "my dad wants to meet you. He found out that I went over to see you yesterday."

"Ok," he said heavily "when?"

"Tomorrow?" she asked, "you have to make a good impression. You know how he is..."

"Yeah," he said, "let me guess, you want me to cut my hair. I'm sorry babe I'd do anything for you... but... but my hair is all I have, you have to understand."

"I'm getting used to its untidiness. Kinda sexy, if I do say so myself."

"Wow. I'm honoured. A complimenent from you."

She giggled softly... a tear falling down her cheek. She might not see him, his hair for at least 2 years if when she attends Sarah Lawrence. And what if he finds a new love interest? What if she gets attracted to someone new?

"You there?" He asked "it's been unusually quiet for around three minutes."

"Mmm, I'm here." She said, trying to maintain her strong voice "uh, so I'll expect you at say, six? 'coz we've both got work to do."

"Ok but fix me dinner."

"Deal. Although you'll probably regret it. Bianca is the worst chef ever."

"Then you prepare it."

"Now there's a thought," she said, "I'll make you your favorite, baked peas."

"Gag me!"

"You know I'm joking. And umm... I rented this movie, Kangaroo Jack... no I'm not insane. I also thought it was about a talking animal made for kids but it's a funny comedy set in Australia. And I'm interested in Australia, it's actually an awesome place."

"Of course it is, I'm Australian."

She snorted "so you wouldn't mind seeing it? 'Coz you strike me as the action/thriller movie thriller type."

"Nope, I'm into comedy as well," he said "our school male population are action, thriller and maybe even horror fans but I'm unique, as you very well know."

"A little too unique."

"Special."

"Keep telling yourself that," she said, "only don't make it a habit- remember that liars go to hell."

"Hoohoo," he said offhandedly.

"Anyway I have to go,"

"Yeah, all right, see you tomorrow. Kisses?"

"Kisses."

She hung up, feeling a tight knot in her stomach. She didn't want to loose him. She lost her mother. She lost the man she trusted with her virginity, the bastard Joey. She lost lots of people whom she thought were her friends back when she was popular as they thought she'd 'stolen' Joey from them. And now to loose Patrick?

She hugged her pillow and moaned softly. 'You can't blame me for the attitude I've attained towards people...'

She gazed at the phone. Mandella. The one person she knows she'll always be best friends with.

She dialed her number.

'Hello-' Mandella's mother's voice came.

'Hey Mrs.- '

'We are unable to answer the phone right now, but if you leave a brief message, we'll get back to you as soon as possible.'

She ignored the beep and hung up. 'Damn answering machine, why do people insist on installing one and can't simply go for missed calls instead?'

There was a knocking on her door.

"Come in," she said gloomily.

"Hey, you blue?" Bianca said sweetly "looks like you need someone to talk to."

She plopped right next to her on the bed.

"No," Kat said "but I do need someone to fix my hair."

Bianca almost dropped the tray of muffins she was holding. "You want to get dolled up?"

"Well," Kat said, "now that I've got a boyfriend... I have to keep him interested."

"Keep him interested?" Bianca echoed "I'm not slow... you're vague."

"Well, this morning a bunch of ninth graders loitering in the toilets were gossiping about me. I nearly died of shock- not... I wasn't upset until I heard them mention Patrick. They think I'm not good enough for him and that they're more worthwhile."

She imitated someone in an exaggerated enthusiastic and super-girly voice "ohhh he's soooo dreamy... he's sooooooo muscely... he's sooo tall. Awww dammmnnn you Straatfooord!"

Bianca laughed a bit at the far-fetched imitation. "Hey Patrick shouldn't be falling for anyone else for their looks. If he's really the guy for you he'd look at what's inside."

"Oh he does," Kat said dismissively "but I just wanna show these people that I can become prettier than all of them with a little effort. I'm worth my man and no one will steal him from me."

"Right," Bianca said, excited "I'll go grab some hair products from my room. Eat some muffins while I'll be right over."

"Thanks," Kat said to herself, eyeing the muffins suspiciously after Bianca's departure "but I wanna live and I don't feel up to being shifted to any emergency room."

Next day...

"Katarina Stratford," her dad said angrily when she arrived home "you're half an hour late."

"Yeah I was just getting humped. No biggie. It'll be nice to have a baby around the house, and you'll finally get to experience the joy of grandfatherhood..."

He sighed wearily. "I'm getting tired of this, please just go to the kitchen and assist your sister in making fried chicken... Guess who's coming for dinner?"

"Hmmm... a psychologist coming to lecture us on teens that became pregnant?"

"I wish. No, Mrs. Smithers."

Kat dropped the corndog she was nibbling onto the floor. "No way! You told me to get Patrick over."

"When's he gonna show up?"

"Sixish."

"Well... he can just linger."

"'Linger'?! We are going to watch a movie. That's why I ran a little late, I've picked up 50 First Dates on my way home."

"Wow, I actually came through to you then," Bianca said, emerging from the kitchen in an apron. Then she turned to her father "they were actually going to see Kangaroo Jack. How sad is that."

"Kangaroo Jack would've been fine," he sighed. "Did you get around to any hallway making-out lately?"

"For your information, he mysteriously wasn't at school today, not that you need to know my personal details." she said, accompanying Bianca in the kitchen "Mmm... chicken smells good. I'll bake an apple-pie for dessert myself."

"No. Why don't we make cheese-cake instead?" Bianca said in her sugary-tone "Who doesn't love cheesecake?"

Five o'clock...

There was a rapid knocking on the door.

"Are we all ready?" Mr. Stratford asked, fixing his tie by the mirror "Ok here goes..."

He opened the door.

"Mrs. Smithers," he said, greeting a skinny middle-aged woman by kissing her cheek. "Some of us age. Some of us, ahem you, turn youthful."

She stepped in, with a nineteen-year-old son in tow.

"Hiya sir," he said politely, shaking Mr. Stratford's hand, while Mrs. Smithers hugged Bianca and Kat.

"Oh, look at you!" Mr. Stratford gushed, eyeing Mitch approvingly "last time I saw you were a snotty boy riding your bike in our backyard- 12, were you? And now you're a fine boy. A fine boy indeed."

"Your daughters are gorgeous themselves, Walter." Mrs. Smithers said, grinning broadly "ahh the feeling of proud parents, watching their blazing children grow older. Oh, Bianca sweetie and Kat, did I introduce you to Mitch?"

Bianca exchanged smiles with him and shook his hand.

"We were introduced before, I remember, nine years ago." He said charmingly "But since there's been an interaction time gap I think this requires for a new meeting."

Kat merely held up her hand and waved it casually when he extended his hand to hers "Yo, watchu been up to?"

"Now that you ask," Mrs. Smithers said, taking a seat "he's working on his art portfolio- he's been accepted at Sarah Lawrence, you see, it's a prestigious art school."

"What," Kat said in a daze, shooting her father dagger eyes "dad, I must have a word."

"Shouldn't we pass on that for the time being, dear?"

"Now."

"Uh... fine, Bianca, tea."

Kat pulled him aside.

"Oh nice try, dad. Really nice."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're judging Patrick before you've even met him. This is harsh prejudice, dad. Very harsh. You invited Mrs. I've-been-ignoring-you-since-you've-become-motherless here with her dopey son hoping some magical bond will frizzle between us, in hopes of me forgetting about Patrick which will never happen?

"Kat, now really isn't a good time for this. We should be out there attending to them. I swear I didn't know he's going to Sarah Lawrence with you... and I'm against any frizzling occurring between you and anyone of the opposite sex, quite frankly. So quit the accusations. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have a friend to accompany you to a school far away from home humanly imaginable?"

"Sarah Lawrence is still in America dad, you can travel by train there. And I don't need to worry about making any friends. All I need is one or two and I can captivate them by being nice if I want to. 'Besides', I'm not going there to socialize and have fun, but to focus on my work. I want to be thriving with a great qualification, isn't that what you want?"

"I want you to stay away from bad influence. But if you think you know what you're doing, I surrender. Now please go see to our guests and at least pretend that you're enjoying their company? You're making a bad impression."

Kat put on a face "No."

"Think of your poor sister out there ALONE with them. Do it for her. She's responsible for your new look, or should I say 'hairdo'... don't you think you owe her?"

She let an exasperated growl. "Whatever."

She stumped into the living room with an obvious fake smile "It's been too long, Mrs. Smithers."

"Auntie Karen. Call me that. Remember how you use to refer to me by that back when I use to come by, when Mummy and I were best buddies?"

"It's a shame that when your best buddy 'Mummy' left little Auntie Karen was too busy to stop by to check on weenie little Bibi and mee..." she said sarcastically, while Bianca looked mortified from humiliation "because you were spending cozy moments with the bachelor next door, Kyle? Too bad you're cheating on your husband with him... but hey he's cheating on you himself. Not your poor oblivious husband, Kyle I mean. He's seeing this preppy blonde bombshell from Russia. Looks like someone's developing aids."

What seemed like 5 minutes of shocked silence followed this.

Walter broke the silence "Kat!"

Mitch stood up, purple in the face "How dare you accuse my mother of this bullshit!"

Kat stood up and eyed him with daggers "Whassamatter, dork? Too scawed to face the truth about your supposedly saint mamma?"

"Bite your tongue and keep your zippers shut, bitch!" He yelled furiously.

"Language!" Walter called, still stunned "Kat be the bigger person and let someone, for once, have the last word."

"Why not?" Kat said, taking a seat but still fuming "I'm not wasting any energy on delusional dufeces."

Bianca looked hesitant about what to do. She looked inquiringly at her father. But he was looking at 'Auntie Karen' with indignation. She turned her stare to her.

Mrs. Smithers looked paralyzed. Her face was red.

"Oh mother," Mitch said, practically shaking "tell me this isn't true... tell that imaginative cow that she's wrong and let's get out of here..."

But Mrs. Smithers, silently wailing now, faced Kat "how- how did you know?" her voice had changed from sunshiny enthusiastic to soft and fragile.

"WHAT!" Mitch bellowed.

"My God," Walter said, shaking his head "you- of all people? Karen Smithers?"

"I think I'd better go..." she said, getting up.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WILL!" Yelled Mitch, ashamed of her "and you're to confess to dad immediately! And drive right off to the hospital for a medical check-up. Man, and to think you're obsessed with a 'good family name'".

They left. Kat slammed the door behind them. She looked at her dad.

"So much for respectable unimpregnating people."

"Now, we mustn't blame the boy. He reacted right." Walter muttered..

"You and 'the boy'" Kat practically screamed "Patrick's gonna be here and thank god they've left. He wouldn't have known what to think if he'd seen your pathetic set-up attempt. Luckily it was unsuccessful. I don't want to lose him, dad!"

Walter shook his head and proceeded up the stairs "I'll be- just call me when he arrives. Why would Karen behave like an animal, why? I need a drink."

"Drink? And he expects us to follow his 'good example', go figure." Kat said, turning to Bianca "what's with you?"

"I feel guilty," she said "I was checking out Mitch. And... I dunno, there was a sparkle. But I shouldn't have. Cameron is my boyfriend now."

She slowly arose went to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Kat," a deep familiar voice called from the door "if you're there, open up!"

Relieved that someone tolerable arrived, Kat quickly opened the door and embraced a stunned Patrick, whom had looked disgruntled before her surprising movement.

"Your hair. Looks amazing." He said in awe.

She smiled at him "Like it? It's the new me."

It was shoulder length and permed straight. And dyed auburn. She was wearing a bright red dress she borrowed from Bianca to match it.

He stepped in and Patrick placed something in her palms. A bottle of whine.

"For your dad," he explained, "where is the guy?"

"Upstairs. But I don't want to see him now... I missed you," she pulled him into another tight hug.

"You ok?" Bianca said, coming out of the bathroom "you're emotional. Unlike the cat-like behavior society's used to from you."

Kat ignored her. Bianca and Patrick exchanged smirks over her shoulder. This was definitely not Kat.

"Maybe it's the improved hair," Bianca answered herself, going to her bedroom "shall I... call dad now?"

"No. Later." Kat said, finally pulling away.

She eyed Patrick questioningly "Where were you today? You weren't at school."

"Trying to avoid someone." He said, "Should we sit down? We need to talk."

They did so. He looked her in the eye.

"Umm... someone showed up yesterday. When I got the phonecall when you were over... I wasn't expecting this. It was... it was my ex, Stephanie."

"'You' have an ex," she said, smiling cunningly and so braking the serious moment "dreaming on, are we?"

He slugged her.

"Continue, please."

"She was furious. I'd walked out on our relationship when I left Milwaukee. So she came back, blackmailing me. Saying I'd played her on. She... she was pregnant."

Kat was taken aback by this.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She wanted to know.

"I just found all this out yesterday. She said she would to confront me at school. So I avoided her by going to Jeyhood. It's a bar in central Seattle I usually go to. And she's here as an exchange student, leaving tomorrow. So I figured I wouldn't have to worry about her anymore if I dodged her."

"She was pregnant... with your child?" Kat asked, shocked "So... what happened?"

"Her parents got furious and said that they'd support her financially but wanted nothing more to do with her anymore. She flew off to Australia and wept to my mother. My mother, concerned about us both- we're too young to be parents, she'd urged her to have an abortion. And now apparently, she's furious at mother for goading her to do that as she says she was 'vulnerable' at the time and that mum 'took advantage' of her in order to protect me,"

"She's upset," Kat said incredously "she wanted to keep the child?"

"Now she does," Patrick said, biting his lip. "She's threatening me. She says her conscience is getting to her, and the least I can to to avenge her for what my mother did, is to reimpregnate her."

Kat backed away from him.

He came closer to her "but I wont do it of course. You're the only woman in my life now."

"The slut wants you back now?" She asked slowly.

"No... she wants me to impregnate her and she promised she'd leave me be. If I didn't, she'd set some hitmans on me. Lunatic."

"Assassinates?" Kat asked. He nodded in response.

"I don't know what to do Kat," he said "my life is messed up. Should I just go along with what the whore wants and... do it? She assured me she'd leave me alone if I did."

Tears flowed down Kat's eyes without her consent. Why do all her relationships stink?

Just then someone descended the stairs. "Here we are... having a hearty chat? About what, when Mr. Long-hair can ask for permission to fuck you up?"

Kat looked appalled at her father's embarrassing behavior. She didn't need this right now. "You're drunk. Go back to your room and take the liberty of coming back down when you're sober."

"You look too old for my Kat," he informed Patrick, his voice quivering.

"By a year, now go up or I'll run-off with him. Up to your room. Go on! UP!"

Strangely, he obeyed.

"Come here," Kat told Patrick quietly, taking him by the hand and leading him up to her room "I have something to show you."

They went in and Patrick took a seat on her bed. Kat pointed to a small vacant corner of her poster-filled wall, where only a small sketch was stuck.

"See that?" she said, pointing at a portrait on the top right-hand-corner of the sketch "that's you. Apart from your eyebrows being a little too bushy it's actually realistic. Next to you," she pointed at a profile next to the portrait, "that's meant to be me. I think it's pretty accurate too. The American and the Australian. And this," she pointed at a picture under the first two pictures of what appeared to be a toddler in a nursery "is our unconceived offspring. I mixed our genetics. See, he's got my American wavy blonde hair, your Australian eyes, my mum's American mouth and your dad's Australian nose." She laughed a bit "he's anti-social, of course, see how he's snatching a bottle from that girl in one hand and with the other he's banging his rattle on this little guy's head?"

She turned to him, sadness in her eyes. "It wont happen for us now. You've screwed the girl's life up. If you want to give her the child she's desperate for... you must be part of the child's life."

Patrick looked absent-mindedly at the sketch, wavering.

"I've been doing a lot of sketching lately," Kat added, sincerely "I'm... I'm going to an art school once semester's over. Sarah Lawrence."

Patrick looked horrified at her. And for the first time, his eyes were shining.

"So that's it, then? Huh?" He asked, getting up.

Kat looked at the floor. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. Looks like fate is against us."

He opened the door, deciding to exit.

"Please don't go just yet," she said, beginning to whimper softly "just... have dinner. Then you can go. I... I'm not ready to say goodbye just yet."

"I'm not hungry,"

"Pretend you're eating then," she said viciously.

"Kat Padua's over for us in two days. Two days! After these two days I'm never to see you again? These past two weeks we've spent together... we should act like it never happened?"

"I won't look at another guy," she cried "it's only going to be you. Always. But... things are all wrong, Patrick. They don't have to be. But we're not good at combating."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him "don't say that... we are. We're fighters. We can pull through this. We're the rebels, right?"

"Let's just go downstairs and get our heads straight." She suggested.

Bianca had laid the food on the sofa; Kat felt a warm feeling towards her. She's had a great sister all along and she mistreated her all these years. And now they're both going to go their separate paths. Another foreign tear flew down her cheek. And to think that her periods ended three days ago!

"Let's just watch the movie while we're at it," she said, grabbing a plate and sitting in front of the huge screen TV.

While only half-watching the movie, she awaited her dad to come down, meet Patrick and support their relationship, by a miracle taking a liking to him. But he never did appear. Patrick did motions by wanting to put his arm around her waist when they laughed simultaneously, but she prevented him from doing it. By the end they were both tittering. Kat switched the DVD player off, looking at Patrick with the corner of her eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Liked the cheesecake?"

"The chicken was better."

She slugged him, slowly breaking the tension.

"You prefer Bianca's cooking over mine!"

"The girl's got it all going for her. Looks, cooking skills... I wonder if I should ask her father permission to date her... think he'll allow it?"

"Sure," Kat said, "go right ahead. By the way, stay at least 15 feet away from her sister. She hates stinky pigs, you see. And it aint pretty when she's near something she hates, I can guarantee that."

He chuckled, pointing at the DVD cover "Imagine if I had to convince you to date me all over again every single solitary day. We'd never get anywhere. Man you were a hard woman to woo."

"You'd be a millionaire, if that were the case..." she said under her breath, painfully recalling the incident with Joey paying Patrick to take her out.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Bianca!" Kat called "can you get it?"

"No! I'm in the shower!" Her voice called back.

Grunting, Kat slouched towards the door and answered it.

Mitch stood before her.

"And you are here because-?!"

"of an apology," Mitch said self-bitterly "I... I said some stuff I shouldn't have and I am terribly sorry. I was wrong, my bad. And I figured since we're both attending the same school I should make things cool between us to avoid any hostility."

"Whatever," Kat said, "anything else? I'm busy now."

He extended his arm, smiling warmly "friends?"

Kat shook it impatiently.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked, turning up behind them and seeing them in an awkward exchange.

Kat opened her mouth but Mitch quickly did the talking.

"You see, Kat and I are going to Sarah Lawrence so-"

"I see," Patrick said, eyeing Kat "I have to be off."

"Patrick, don't be stupid and hear us out. It's not what you think. PATRICK!"

But he was stubbornly walking away.


End file.
